


Preferred Reality

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Snarry100's prompt #551: Alternate Reality.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #551: Alternate Reality.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Preferred Reality

~

“This isn’t how I thought things would turn out,” Harry said, watching Ginny and Draco dance their wedding dance. “This feels like an…alternate reality.” 

Hermione, standing beside him, nodded. “I know what you mean.” She glanced around, and Harry, following her gaze, spotted Ron and Blaise holding hands. She hummed. “I thought…well, you know what I thought.” 

Harry smiled. “Yeah. Does it bother you?” 

Just then, Pansy and Severus approached. As Pansy kissed Hermione hello, Hermione smiled. “No. You?” 

“Time to dance,” Severus murmured, clasping Harry’s hand.

Harry winked at Hermione as Severus led him away. “Definitely not.” 

~


End file.
